


Right Idea, Wrong Location

by GrimMoire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of various stories that actually happened, But adding it just in case, Not a Tumblr prompt fic, Not exactly sure on the graphic description part, Really scary stuff, Seriously this is no joke, Surprising huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMoire/pseuds/GrimMoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus found it easy to make friends amongst the humans. It's not like it was hard.</p>
<p>He became such good friends with one human and his friends that he was invited to go camping with them. He'd never gone camping before, but it sure did sound like fun.</p>
<p>Something felt off about this whole thing, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Word of warning.
> 
> This is one of those fics where you will cry because there is no happy ending.
> 
> Y o u ' v e b e e n w a r n e d.

It had been a few months since the Barrier was broken. Some of the monsters were already top side, enjoying their new-found freedom. Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus numbered among this group.

 

One day, one of Papyrus' human friends asks if the brothers would like to go camping with them out in the woods. The two skele-bros figured, "Sure, why not," and asked if they could invite a friend of theirs. The human, Ted, was okay with this, and Papyrus asked Undyne if she'd like to go camping with him, his brother, and his friends. She said yes, and they packed some things for the trip.

 

Now, in this little camping group were Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Ted, Chloe, Micheal, and Brad. Seven campers total. They were divided into three tents, with Chloe and Micheal in one tent, Ted and Brad in another, and Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne in the third. They set up camp, got a nice fire going, and everything was fine. Except that Sans seemed on edge ever since they had arrived. Undyne noticed it first right after sunset, since these humans were... decent, but just not the kind of people to interest her. She pulled him aside and asked what was wrong.

 

"i don't know, undyne. but i got this feeling that we're not supposed to be here. like something's waiting for a chance to strike." As Undyne pulled in a breath to start laughing, she gagged on this putrid odor. It smelled like rotting meat and lightning. She put a hand to her mouth to hold back her vomit, hearing the humans complain about the smell, too.

 

So why didn't Sans or Papyrus notice it?

 

"yo, undyne, you okay? you're looking a little fishy, there."

 

"Eugh, it smells like rotting meat and electricity. Can't you smell it?" Sans looked at her, beads of sweat on his skull as he pointed at his lack of a nose. Oh yeah. Skeletons don't have those. Before she could grab his wrist and haul him back to the fire, one of the humans screamed about some kind of monster.

 

"I FIND THAT HIGHLY RUDE. I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE, THERE'S NO NEED TO-" Sans ran back to the fire and saw some... thing standing behind his brother. Before he could say anything, it had forced one of its hands through Papyrus' ribcage, hoisting him up into the air. Papyrus looked down at the claws protruding from his chest and screamed.

 

" _ **SANS! SANS, HE** LP ME! OH_ GOD, SAns ple a s e  _h e l p  m e . . ._ " This thing, this... nightmare was absorbing Papyrus bit by bit as he turned to dust. As his brother withered away, sucked into the cavernous maw of the creature and his screams growing weaker by the second, Sans snapped.

 

_**"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BROTHER FROM ME!"**_ Sans' hand shot out and a cloud of bones surrounded the thing, converging on it almost immediately, followed by another cloud of bones, and then a twenty second long barrage of lasers. Each attack was punctuated with a bed of bones slamming their way skyward and through the feet of the thing. It howled in pain, unable to move from where it stood. But it continued to stand.

 

" **Y O U .** " Bone cloud. " **D E A D .** " Laser barrage. " **D I R T Y.** " Bone spikes. " **B R O T H E R.** " Laser barrage. " **K I L L E R.** " Bone cloud. Undyne watched Sans from the side as he attacked this monstrosity... And saw a crack start to crawl its way along his skull.

 

"SANS, STOP! YOU'LL _KILL_ YOURSELF!" Undyne tried to grab hold of Sans to try and knock some sense into him, but stopped when she saw his eye. It burned fiercely, the flame starting to envelope his skull. The grin on his face was morbid, as if he wanted to die. He looked her in the eye, and for a moment he was himself again.

 

"get the humans out of here, undyne. you'll have to leave everything behind. just go." He turned back to the thing and continued his assault, the being's screams now sounding less pained and more enraged. Undyne faltered for a second, then ran to the humans and started pushing them back to the cars.

 

"YOU HEARD THE BONEHEAD, **MOVE**! HE'S GOT THIS, _WE NEED TO GO_!"

 

"But what about-"

 

" _JUST **GO!**_ " The five of them clambered away from the campsite and back to the cars, buckling themselves into one vehicle. Ted and Brad got the driver and passenger seats, respectively, Chloe and Micheal sat in the back, and Undyne got the very back. As she sat down and tried to take a breather, the stench of rotting meat flooded her lungs and caused her to throw up.

 

Not hearing the sounds of disgust from the other passengers, Undyne looked up and saw some wolf thing staring right back at her. Its eyes were bright red, drool dripping from its teeth as it smiled at her.

 

She didn't have enough time or breath to scream as it tore out her throat and forced the doors to the car shut, locking the other four in with itself.

 

**\-----**

 

Sans hit the dirt, hard, gasping for air. Whatever this thing was... it was tough. As he gathered his breath, he heard muffled screaming coming from the cars, and some kind of beast roaring. But that became less of a worry when four points of red hot rage sprouted from his ribcage. He looked down at them and saw that they were pitted and scarred from recent damage, covered in soot from intense heat.

 

"so even my best wasn't enough."

 

The thing hoisted him into the air and started absorbing him as it had his brother. As his screams echoed out over the forest and slowly died, his last thoughts raced around his head.

 

_tori and frisk won't even know what happened to us, will they?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said this was one of those fics where there is no happy ending?
> 
> Apparently... Past Me was wrong.
> 
> Y'all get a happy ending.
> 
> This time.

"... In other news, the mangled remains of four local teens were found near a campsite in the forest five miles north of Mt. Ebott, in an area reputed to be "the single most unpleasant place to camp". Also found amongst the ruined camp were a blue hoodie, an orangish-red scarf, and a black eyepatch. Investigators are baffled as to why these three items were left relatively untouched, aside from the hoodie which, as shown here, has four ragged holes in its back..."

Your attention was pulled away from the news when you heard a mug break behind you. Turning around, you were a little frightened to see Toriel's face frozen in shock. You got up and hugged her as tight as you could, gently tugging on her robe to get her attention. You didn't want to see your adoptive mom like this, but you've seen worse. Hell, you've _done_ worse.

She crumbled in your hands, collapsing to the floor and almost taking you with her. As your mom sat on the floor, tears silently rolling down her face, you climbed into her lap and hugged her as tight as you could, lightly patting her face to get her to look at you.

The depth of sorrow in her eyes almost broke your heart. The next words out of her mouth... There is not a word you knew to describe how much pain and sadness was attached to that tiny little sentence.

"Oh god, _Sans_..." You held your mom as she cried openly, not caring that one entire side of your face and chest got soaked.

Hearing your mom cry her heart out on your shoulder over the loss of your best friend...

It filled you with determination.

Later that night, you sat on your bed and thought about what would be the best course of action. There really only was one option. You would have to break a promise you'd made.

You reached out for your save from two weeks ago, just after Mettaton's first surface performance, and you made the choice to LOAD it.

"Sans... I'm sorry."

\-----

"WOW! THE HUMANS REALLY LIKE METTATON! NOT SURPRISING, SINCE HE'S SO GREAT!"

"yeah, perhaps the humans haven't really..."

"SANS..."

"mettaton of wonderful people yet."

"SANS!"

You gently tugged on Sans' sleeve and nodded to his room when he looked at you.

"you wanna talk to me in private? okay. pap, me and frisk'll be right back."

"DON'T BE LONG! I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN METTATON COMES TO VISIT."

"you do that." Sans waved to his brother as he led you to his room. Since he'd moved to the surface, the trash tornado wasn't active yet. It was only a matter of time until it was back in full swing, you were sure of it.

"alright kid. care to tell me what's going on? or, more importantly..." Sans' eye light disappeared, leaving just empty black holes. " _why you had to LOAD a SAVE._ "

"Because something killed you. You, Papyrus, and Undyne were killed while out camping with some human teenagers. All that was left of you three were your hoodie, Papyrus' scarf, and Undyne's eye patch." Sans faltered a bit, the lights in his eyes blinking back as he frowned at your explanation.

"did the teens kill us?"

"No. They were found, and I'm quoting the news reporter on this, as "mangled remains"."

"oh dang. well, what about our dust? was it scattered?"

"That's the funny thing, Sans... There was no dust. And your hoodie had claw holes in the back of it." You gently spun him around and showed him roughly where and what size they were, then spun him back around to face you. The expression on his face...

It was the expression of someone who's died once before.

"frisk... i think... i think it's coming back to me." He dropped to the floor and sat there as the memory of his death came to him. Within moments, he was sweating bullets and clutching his head, whispering to himself. His left eye flickered back and forth between the normal pinprick and his more dangerous blue orb.

"oh god... papyrus... i remember... it ran him through from behind and... and just... _it sucked up his dust..._ "

"Sans. Sans, look at me. Look. At. Me." He lifts his head up and you can see that he's not here right now. He's walking down Memory Lane, and it's not one of the better sections of that particular road.

"Do you need me to get Papyrus, show you your brother is still alive?" You hate how broken he looks when he nods, but you waste no time in grabbing the taller skeleton brother.

Seeing Sans brought back from a bad time by his brother still being alive fills you with determination.

\-----

"Hey, Papyrus!"

"OH! HELLO TED! WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND?"

"I was actually wondering if you and your bro would like to come camping with me and a couple of my friends."

"OOH, CAMPING SOUNDS FUN! WHAT DO YOU THINK, SANS?"

"sorry, but i actually have plans for the next couple days, and i kinda need my bro's help on it."

"Really? What'cha got planned?" Sans looked left to right, then motioned for Ted to come closer.

"me and a few of my friends are actually planning on throwing a surprise birthday party for asgore in a couple days. y'know, the big goat guy you've probably seen on the news."

"ASGORE'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP? SANS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?! I MUST HURRY, THERE'S SO MUCH SPAGHETTI TO MAKE!"

"Y'know.. that actually sounds pretty cool. Here, one sec." As Ted called his friends to ask if they'd like to help set up a surprise party for the monster king instead of go camping, Sans looked into the bushes and flashed a quick thumbs up to Frisk.


End file.
